Sniper Carbine
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 19.4.0|efficiency/_damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 90|capacity = 25 (max 150) (50 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/police-themed|cost = *320 *270 (UP1) *290 (UP1)|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|firing_sound = }}The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 19.4.0 update. Appearance It is a rifle with a short barrel equipped with a suppressor. It consists of a 6X scope attached sideways, and a 25-round magazine. Strategy It deals good damage, fire rate, high capacity and mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage and reduce kill time. *This can pick the heavily armored players with ease. *This weapon generates a minimal firing sound, making it useful for stealthy play styles. *The gun will remain accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. *Aim well to not waste the ammo. *This weapon has a very quick reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. **It can reload even faster if equipping Cowboy Hat and max level Sniper Cape. *You can use this at all range, albeit this is a sniper weapon. Try to avoid close range, however. *Its 6X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *If your opponent jumps a lot, you can use a slow down the target weapon to land your shots easily.. *The above high fire rate can empty a magazine fast, so conserve bullets by aiming for the head. *It lacks the ability to break through walls, so be careful when engaging players with weapons with wall break. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack as the minimized sound will not reveal the player's location. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. *Use the scope when attacking users from medium/long distances. *Due to the high rate of fire, you can use this well against other lethal Snipers that don't have wall-break, such as Wyvern or Elephant Hunter. *Effective against those who wield a low-fire rate Sniper weapon. This is true to Railgun users because if he misfires, he will dearly pay for doing so by you firing him. *Equip with the module combination to give this weapon EVEN more advantages. *This weapon is also good for stealth due to it being silent. However, do not good too close to an opponent, thus they will be able to hear you. Counters *Get in close range. However, beware that experienced users can kill you without the scope. *Overpower its users with explosives, shotguns and/or rapid-fire weapons. *A one-shot Sniper weapon will down him in a matter of a single shot. *Taking cover is the recommended when engaging a player with this weapon, due to the weapon's lack of ability to break through walls. Also be sure to use a wallbreak sniper so that way you can shoot through the wall. Be advised when using the Railgun to do the job, as the large recoil could cause it to misfire. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. *It does not have wall break, so take cover while reloading your weapon or if you wish to avoid its shots. *Use wall-break Snipers while they are hiding behind a wall. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Ambush the user from behind with a high-damage weapon in order to take them out before they can react. *Avoid its users if you are low on armor and HP. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Unfortunately, players can see who killed them and where they are. So, they can easily locate you. Trivia *Despite its name, it is not a carbine. *It is one of the Sniper weapons equipped with a bipod. *It is one of the Sniper weapons that looks like a Primary weapon but with sniper-like characteristics. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Epic